


Nothing Worth Choosing Is Easy

by liuet



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuet/pseuds/liuet
Summary: Ginoza tells Akane that he's been recruited by the Foreign Affairs office.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Nothing Worth Choosing Is Easy

Ginoza waited until they were alone to tell her. She was at her desk across the room, typing up a report. 

“Tsunemori.”

“What is it?” she asked, not pausing her work. 

“There’s something I’d like to discuss.”

Something in his tone must have told her that he wasn’t saying it lightly. Her fingers stilled, and she glanced up at him. “I see. What’s that?”

Long past caring about protocol, he moved up to her desk and pulled Shimotsuki’s chair over. This sort of discussion was better with less space between them. Or at least that’s what he told himself. 

He kept his voice quiet, cautious even now. “I’ve… been recruited by Foreign Affairs to be a special investigator,” he told her. When she didn’t say anything for a moment, he continued, “My Crime Coefficient wouldn’t be an issue; they make exceptions. I’d be able to really work as a detective, and not just a glorified bloodhound.”

There was a heavy silence for a moment as he finished speaking. Tsunemori broke it, her voice as quiet as his had been. “And? Have you made your decision?”

“Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first.” He met her gaze, and gave her a look of sincerity. “I don’t want to--I won’t abandon you if you think you need me here.”

“Ever the worrier, even now, Ginoza-san.” Her words were teasing, but her expression was patient. Even though he knew that she took what he said seriously, a small flash of irritation coursed through him.

“Tsunemori… I just… I didn’t want to leave without saying anything.”

A small laugh escaped her. Another flash of irritation.

“Why are you laughing?” he grumbled. This made her laugh again, but she quickly gave him a sincere look of her own. 

“Sorry,” she said, and looked down at her hands a little guiltily. “The truth is, I already knew.”

He blinked. “What?”

“Hanashiro contacted me a while ago. She wanted to talk with me before headhunting two of my Enforcers.”

“Two?” After a moment’s thought, he added, “Sugou?”

She nodded. 

“So you’re alright with this?”

She nodded again, then turned to face him, a serious expression on her face. “You should take the offer, Gino. This is your chance at freedom.”

“This is really what you want?” he asked, eyes narrowing.

Gently, she laid her hand on his arm. Her hand was so slight and delicate, yet held such warmth and strength. It never ceased to surprise him. It made him feel like she was the one protecting him and not the other way around. 

She caught his gaze and held it. “What I want is for _you_ to decide. I want you to have control over your own life. If you decide that you’d rather stay an Enforcer, then of course I’d be happy… but I’ll be happier knowing that you’re doing what _you_ want to do.”

“Akane…” 

Her name escaped his lips almost unbidden. He hoped it hadn’t sounded exasperated. When she let her hand fall back into her lap, he almost caught it up in his, just to keep that small bit of connection with her. He knew she was trying to be selfless, but part of him wished that she would tell him to stay. That she would tell him that she needed him in Division 1. That she needed him with her. 

“For what it’s worth, I think you should take it.” She dropped his gaze, looking down with a wry expression. “I have a feeling that things are going to change around here very soon, whether or not you’re here.”

“What do you mean?” Surprised by her comment, his tendency to worry was already inventing scenarios in the back of his mind. 

She shook her head. He could tell the smile she gave him was forced. “Never mind. I think I’m going to get some coffee.”

He stood at the same time she did, hindering her a moment. “Let me make you some.”

Though he didn’t drink it much himself, he’d started to keep coffee in his room for the times Tsunemori visited. He’d even made sure it was a kind she liked. 

After a moment’s thought, she gave him a smile. “Alright.”

With a smile of his own, he gestured for her to lead the way. He knew that he would likely eventually choose Hanashiro’s offer. But just for a little while longer, he wanted to choose this instead. 


End file.
